The Rutgers Center of Alcohol Studies (CAS) requests funding to continue its predoctoral training program. The overarching goal of the training program is to prepare clinical scientists for careers at the interface of empirical research and applied practice. The program emphasizes (1) didactic instruction and specialized seminars to facilitate acquisition of core knowledge; (2) didactic instruction and practice with specific research techniques; (3) direct clinical experience or clinical observations; (4) active conduct of mentored and independent research; (5) experience with writing, giving presentations, developing posters for professional meetings. Predoctoral Trainees are drawn from two very strong programs at Rutgers University- the Clinical Psychology Training Program in the Psychology program (Ph.D. candidates), and the Graduate School of Applied and Professional Psychology (GSAPP) (Psy.D. candidates). Six predoctoral trainees are included in the training program. Three additional positions for postdoctoral trainees are new to the renewal application. Postdoctoral fellows will be recruited from existing doctoral training programs in fields of relevant clinical research. Pre- and postdoctoral fellows are staggered in their year in the program, with an ideal balance including one Ph.D. clinical psychology student at each of the first, second, third and fourth years; two Psy.D. candidates, one each in their third and fourth years; and 3 postdoctoral fellows in their first, second, and third years of training. Ph.D. students are supported for 4 years; Psy.D. students are supported for 2 years; postdoctoral fellows are to be supported for 3 years. Faculty are drawn from several units of the University and the adjacent University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey - Robert Wood Johnson Medical School (UMDNJ-RWJMS). The 13 Core faculty are researchers with the experience and expertise to serve as primary research mentors to trainees. The 5 Contributing Faculty are more junior researchers who may serve as co-mentors. The 5 Affiliated faculty include researchers and clinicians with primary expertise in sociology, statistics and measurement, and areas of research of direct relevance to the goals of the training grant. Trainees participate directly in ongoing clinical research studies, take courses offered jointly by the Center of Alcohol Studies and the Psychology Department and participate in a weekly Addictions Seminar. [unreadable] [unreadable]